The King of Fighters: Los origenes de Izzy
by Diego HC
Summary: El clan Yagami es víctima de una maldición, propiciada por un pacto con el mismísimo demonio Orochi. Iori es el último descendiente del clan... hasta que se entera de la existencia de su hermanita Izzy.
1. Introducción

INTRODUCCIÓN

Lo siguiente es una adaptación personal, realizada sobre la base de la historia de la saga de videojuegos The King of Fighters de la productora SNK Playmore. Los personajes utilizados en la misma, la mayoría son tomados de este video juego, mientras que algunos son ideados por quien les habla y la protagonista principal (Izzy) inspirada en el personaje diseñado por otros fanáticos de la saga.

Esta historia, no necesariamente tiene que ser la historia real, sino que es una simple adaptación realizada por este escritor, inspirado en los personajes diseñados por fanáticos y por la productora mencionada. Asimismo, fue hecho como una especie de liberación del imaginativo, de como hubiera sido una trama y como iría ubicada esta personaje creada por los fanáticos de la saga.

Va la introducción a la historia:

El clan Yasakani, uno de los tres (junto al clan Kusanagi y al clan Yata) que habían logrado encerrar al demonio Orochi hace más de 1800 años, había decidido en ese tiempo romper el pacto tripartito de custodia del encierro del demonio, al celebrar un tenebroso pacto con el mismísimo demonio. El clan, que al mismo tiempo cambió su nombre a clan Yagami, acordó con Orochi la posibilidad de utilizar sus poderes, un poco movidos por la impotencia que les generó que la sociedad no los reconociera como los héroes que fueron en la batalla contra el mismo demonio y otro poco por el odio hacia el clan Kusanagi, que fue el que se llevó todo el crédito a la hora de los reconocimientos.

Creídos de haber alcanzado el poder eterno y la invencibilidad, el Clan Yagami ni se imaginaba que el demonio se cobraría el préstamo de una manera cruenta, como respuesta al "favor" realizado: A partir de ese momento, el Clan Yagami solo comenzaría a dejar un solo descendiente por generación, haciendo que las mujeres mueran en el parto tras dar a luz. Y como si fuera poco, tras haberse consumado la paternidad del miembro del clan, el demonio le tenía preparado un oscuro final, haciendolo morir joven.

En la actualidad, Iori Yagami, hijo de Tao Yagami, es el último descendiente del clan. Formado y forjado a traves de la violencia y del odio inculcado por su padre al clan Kusanagi, Iori no parece preocupado por su cercano final, como tampoco pareciera preocupado por echar raíces pronto. Sin embargo, un buen día descubrirá que de entre los Yagami, él ya no es el único que hay sobre la tierra.

Espero esta historia sea de su agrado. Saludos cordiales Otakus! Diego HC


	2. Los orígenes de Izzy - Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO I - EL ORIGEN DEL CLAN YAGAMI

Hace 1800 años, la humanidad se había puesto en situación de peligro, debido a la aparición sobre la faz de la tierra del demonio Orochi. Su aparición pudo concretarse, debido al accionar de una secta de adoradores y descendientes de Orochi, quienes para poder romper el aislamiento del demonio, deciden ofrecer en sacrificio a 9 jovencitas vírgenes, para lograr su institución en la Tierra. Conscientes de la gravedad de esta situación, tres jóvenes representantes de los clanes más poderosos del Japón (el Clan Kusanagi, el Clan Yasakani y el Clan Yata), se juntaron para poder mandar nuevamente al demonio hacia su abismo dimensional. Para ello, decidieron reunirse e infiltrarse como adoradores del demonio para poder llegar hasta él. Una vez logrado el ingreso, tuvieron éxito embriagando al demonio con ocho copas de vino. Una vez que se encontraba indefenso, los amigos iniciaron el ataque. El representante del Clan Yata consiguió inmovilizar al demonio encegueciéndolo con un resplandor de luz, tras lo cual Kusanagi y Yasakani lo terminarían eliminando atacando con sus fuegos místicos. Una vez que el demonio fue eliminado, los tres amigos lo terminaron sellando y dividiendo el sello en tres partes, las cuales se convirtieron en los tres tesoros sagrados de Japón. A cada clan le fue entregado en custodia un tesoro, siendo entregada La Espada de Fuego al clan Kusanagi, el Collar Magatama al clan Yasakani y el Espejo de Luz al clan Yata.

Sin embargo, a la hora de los reconocimientos, el pueblo recibiría al clan Kusanagi como los verdaderos héroes de la batalla, mientras que a los otros dos clanes solo les darían reconocimientos secundarios. Esta situación despertó un sentimiento de envidia de parte del clan Yasakani hacia los Kusanagi, llegando a despertar deseos de odio por haberse llevado todo el crédito, por la batalla contra Orochi. El demonio, consciente de la debilidad del clan Yasakani, decide atraerlos hacia su red, buscando así una posibilidad fuerte de poder volver a manifestarse en la tierra. Para ello, consiguió atraer su atención, luego de que un descendiente de Orochi asesinase a la esposa del patriarca del Clan Yasakani. El patriarca enfurecido, acusó de ese crimen al clan Kusanagi, por lo que decidió definitivamente violar el pacto sagrado, rompiendo su parte del sello y cambiando sus flamas naranjas por las mortíferas flamas púrpuras de Orochi. Asimismo, para salvar la honorabilidad de su apellido, el clan decidió cambiar su apellido de Yasakani a Yagami. Sin embargo, como respuesta al pacto celebrado, el demonio se cobraría el "favor" otorgado de una manera muy cruenta: a partir de ese momento, cada vez que el clan iba a dar a luz a un descendiente, la madre del recién nacido debía morir al dar a luz, mientras que al padre, luego de un buen tiempo de haber criado a su hijo, le esperaba un trágico final a temprana edad.

En el siglo XX, tras casi dos milenios de haberse sucedido las acciones de la batalla de Orochi, nuevamente los clanes Yagami y Kusanagi volvían a verse las caras. Los representantes en esta época de ambos clanes eran dos jóvenes maestros en el dominio del arte místico: Saisyu Kusanagi, era el defensor contemporáneo del tesoro de la Espada de Fuego, uno de los tres sellos que mantenían cautivo al demonio Orochi, mientras que Tao Yagami era el representante del clan que rompiera el sello del Magatama que le fuera entregado en custodia. Un buen día, ambos hogares vivirían emociones dispares: Primeramente, el hogar de los Kusanagi se llenaría de júbilo con la llegada de su primogénito el cual fue bautizado como Kyo. Sin embargo, del lado de los Yagami, la tristeza reinaría con la llegada del nuevo heredero del clan. Al nacer el pequeño, que fue bautizado como Iori, se produjo el triste deceso de su madre. Por causa de ello, Tao odió desde el primer momento a su hijo, ya que al no haber podido derrotar a Saisyu (victoria que supuestamente le daría la libertad ante la maldición de Orochi) y habiendo concebido un sucesor, era consciente de que su final estaba muy cerca.

El tiempo pasó y tanto Saisyu como Tao entrenaron duramente a sus hijos para que siguieran sus pasos. En el caso de Tao, su forma de entrenar a Iori se basaba en pura violencia, haciendo que su hijo inspire odio hacia esa clase de prácticas y hacia cualquier tipo de relación humana. Sin embargo, un buen día del quinto año de vida de Iori, Tao conocería sin querer a una nueva muchacha que capturaría su atención. La joven estaba siendo atacada por cuatro malvivientes, a los cuales Tao exterminó utilizando todo su poder. Una vez terminado su combate intentó establecer contacto con la joven rescatada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Tao con tono sombrío

- Sí... Muchas gracias. - contestó la joven muy asustada por el poco ortodoxo medio de rescate utilizado por su benefactor.

- ¿No te han hecho daño? - repreguntó Tao.

- No... Dije que no. - volvió a responder la joven y trató de huir del lugar.

- Espera... Por favor. No te vayas - pidió Tao. - Mira, lamento mi carta de presentación, pero me interesaría poder conocerte.

- ¿A mí? Solo me has rescatado de una pandilla de malhechores. No es motivo para un pedido tan importante. - respondió la joven aun más asustada.

- Es que... Mira, tal vez no es el mejor lugar, ni la forma adecuada de establecer diálogo... Pero me gustaría poder pedirte ayuda. Yo a ti.

- ¿Usted a mi? - preguntó la joven.

- Mira, es muy difícil de explicar... Soy padre de un niño y no tengo esposa. Murió al dar a luz - intentó explicar Tao.

- Por lo que necesitas una institutriz para que eduque a tu pequeño - interrumpió la joven adivinando el pedido de Tao. - Mire, si le parece bien, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Solo dígame donde puedo ubicarlo.

Tao le explicó a la joven como ir hacia el dojo Yagami, para iniciar las tratativas para poder hacer que la joven se encargue de la educación de Iori, al mismo tiempo que él se encargaba de su formación marcial. Mientras lo hacían, la acompañó caminando hasta su casa. Una vez allí se despidieron.

- Hasta luego señor. Prometo no revelar nada de lo vivido el día de hoy - se despidió la joven.

- Hasta pronto niña. Y una vez más, lamento el haberte asustado de esa forma. - se depidió Tao, disculpándose.

- No se preocupe. Me ha salvado de una muerte segura. - respondió la joven

- Muy bien. A propósito, no me he presentado... Soy Tao Yagami, ¿Con quien tuve el gusto de tratar?

- Me llamo Lien... Abe Lien - respondió la joven.

Abe Lien, era diez años más joven que Tao y él la veía como una jovencita al lado suyo, a pesar de él contar con la edad de 30 años. Sin embargo, dentro suyo algo más empezó a florecer además del interés porque Lien eduque a su hijo... Algo que no sentía desde que había conocido a Okinu, la madre de su pequeño hijo.


	3. Los orígenes de Izzy - Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2 - LA REVELACIÓN

Tao había regresado muy contrariado a su casa. No estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, ni de que si fue buena idea haber convocado a esa muchacha para que sea institutriz de su hijo, habiendo transcurrido apenas unos pocos minutos de haberla conocido. Extrañado por los acontecimientos ocurridos, se sentó en el suelo para tratar de reflexionar lo sucedido. Iori, que todavía estaba despierto, observó a su padre sentarse y por primera vez lo notó reflexivo y no tan irascible como lo tenía acostumbrado. Un poco temeroso y otro tanto curioso, se acercó hacia Tao, que reposaba sentado en el suelo, meditando con los ojos cerrados. Al verlo en esa posición, Iori decidió imitarlo. Tao se percató de la presencia de su hijo, por lo que suspendió su meditación para hablar con él, como pocas veces lo hacía:

- ¿Sin sueño? - preguntó

- Así es - respondió Iori, como hablándole a un desconocido.

- Tengo buenas noticias para ti, hijo - informó Tao

- ¿Buenas noticias? - respondió Iori con una pregunta.

- A partir de este momento, la intensidad en los entrenamientos bajará, ya que no seguirás entrenando por las mañanas. Te he conseguido una institutriz que se hará cargo de tu formación y educación. También quiero que trates a los demás con respeto - respondió Tao.

- Yo se respetar a la gente. No veo por qué una institutriz - respondió Iori.

- Harás lo que te digo. Vas a educarte y formarte como persona. Por las tardes seguiremos con el entrenamiento. He dicho. - respondió tranquilamente Tao, sin levantar la voz, tras lo cual se retiró a dormir.

Aquella extraña actitud de su violento padre para con él, despertó aun más la curiosidad de Iori. No comprendía por qué había cambiado tan de repente su actitud para con él, ya que a una mínima respuesta, Tao respondía con una golpiza, enseñándole un poco más a su hijo de la crudeza del Clan Yagami. Sin embargo, tanta rudeza de parte de Tao, solamente lograba hacer que Iori deteste cada vez más la violencia y sienta cada vez menos deseos de seguir entrenando. Con todos esos pensamientos, fue a su habitación para tratar de dormir pensando en la actitud de su padre.

Los días comenzaban a pasar, dentro del dojo Yagami. Así fue que una semana después de lo sucedido, Lien decidió finalmente aceptar la propuesta de Tao y fue a vivir con ellos para encargarse de la formación educativa de Iori. Lien dio todo lo mejor de sí para educar y mantener a raya al joven Iori, mientras que por las tardes, su padre comenzaba a enseñarle las artes de la familia, reduciendo drasticamente el uso de la violencia para enseñar a su hijo. Con el paso del tiempo, Iori y Tao comenzaron a verse de otra manera, logrando establecer un vínculo de respeto de padre a hijo y de maestro a discípulo.

Pero además de ello, Tao comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más y más atraído por la joven institutriz de su hijo. Peligrosamente sentía que el amor volvía a tocar su puerta, la cual creía haber dejado cerrada para esperar pacientemente el momento de su doloroso final. Poco a poco fue acercándose a la joven Lien, ganándose su confianza plena, hasta lograr finalmente enamorarla y convertirla en su nueva esposa. Iori por su parte, celebraba que su padre haya conseguido rehacer su desgraciada vida y que haya conseguido recomponer a su familia.

Sin embargo, esta felicidad poco podía durar. Tras un año de haber convivido juntos y creído de que había superado la maldición, gracias a que había conseguido recomponer su familia, Tao recibiría una noticia que revestiría gravedad para su futuro personal: Su esposa había quedado embarazada y era muy probable que tuviese el mismo final que su primer esposa, Okinu. Desesperado por la situación que se le aproximaba, Tao decidió llevarse a Lien a China, donde llegaría creído de haberse ocultado a los ojos del maldito demonio Orochi, creyendo así también que conseguiría salvaguardar a su esposa y a su futuro heredero. Pero si bien, Tao intentaba resguardar a su nueva familia, abandonaría a Iori en Japón debido a que creía que su hijo sí continuaría con la maldición de Orochi, quedando el pequeño solo, cuidando el dojo Yagami. Sin que él se entere, junto a su esposa y le dejó una misiva donde le contaría la gravedad de la situación y el porqué de esta huida. Iori enfurecido por el abandono de su padre, no le perdonaría tal decisión, pero continuaría entrenando por su cuenta.

Pero lo que no sabía Tao, era que su castigo iba a ser peor, por intentar desafiar a Orochi, ocultandole la verdad. Fue así que, a pesar de haber llevado a Lien a China, la maldición igual se cumplió. Lien murió al dar a luz al nuevo heredero, que en este caso, resultó ser una niña. Antes de morir, Lien alcanzó a tenerla en sus brazos, por lo que alcanzó a murmurarle "Izzy... pequeña mía". Tao comprendió que de nada sirvió ocultarse ante Orochi, por lo que decidió volver a Japón, para pedir ayuda a la última persona en la que confiaría... Tras varios años de una cruenta rivalidad, Tao solicitaría una entrevista a Saisyu, su eterno y más peligroso rival.

Saisyu se sorprendió con la aparición de Tao en su dojo, por lo que lo increpó:

- ¿Que rayos pretendes acercándote a este sitio?

- Kusanagi, se que fuimos partícipes de una rivalidad que se ha extendido a lo largo de casi 18 siglos... Sin embargo, necesito más que nunca de tu ayuda - solicitó un desesperado Tao.

- ¿Que propones? - preguntó Saisyu con total desconfianza.

- Bien sabes tú, que los Yagami tenemos una maldición por la cual, nuestras esposas mueren al dar a luz a nuestros hijos.

- Así es - afirmó Saisyu.

- Pues bien... Necesito tu ayuda. Acabo de desafiar las leyes de Orochi y no me queda tiempo de vida - pidió Tao.

- Yagami, ¿Que has hecho? - preguntó Saisyu

Tao llevaba a su pequeña hija recién nacida en brazos, envuelta en sábanas. Se la acercó a Saisyu y le pidió encarecidamente:

- Kusanagi... He sido padre por segunda vez. Y ya no me queda tiempo de vida, por lo que no podré cuidar de ella. Te pido por favor, que la cuides y cries en mi lugar y que la mantengas alejada de los ojos de Orochi. Por favor, ¡ella no merece esta desgracia! - imploró Tao desesperado.

Saisyu tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y mirando con un dejo de piedad a su eterno rival, que se despedía de este mundo para siempre, prometió firmemente.

- Te doy mi palabra de honor, de que esta niña tendrá mi protección y mi cuidado. Pero cuando llegue su mayoría de edad, deberá saber de su verdadero origen - dicho esto, dejó a Tao solo y se marchó nuevamente hacia su dojo.

Tao se quedó pensando seriamente en lo que había sucedido. Sabía que su final se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Fue así que decidió volverse a su dojo, donde los esperaba su hijo, con mucho rencor por haberlo abandonado.

- ¿Que has venido a hacer? - preguntó Iori

- ¿A quien le hablas de esa forma niño? Soy tu padre y me debes respeto - respondió bruscamente Tao.

- No voy a respetar a una persona que me ha abandonado y que ahora reclama ser mi padre. Por cierto ¿Donde está Lien? ¿Y donde está mi hermano?

- Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe. No eres quien para que informe sobre lo que hago o no - respondió Tao.

- Soy tu hijo y merezco saber la verdad. ¿Por qué es que me odias tanto? - preguntó Iori con mucha impotencia.

- Tú no eres mi hijo... Eres la causa de la muerte de la mujer que más amé en mi vida y eres la causa de mi pronta desaparición - respondió Tao.

Al oir esas palabras, Iori no podía salir de su asombro. No podía creer que su propio padre lo trate de esa forma y le diga tamaña brutalidad. La ira y el odio comenzaron a invadir su corazón, lo que terminó provocando que el niño salga con todo a atacar a su padre. Obviamente, la diferencia de poder de Tao prevaleció y de un manotazo lo lanzó contra una pared, dejándolo fuera de combate. Al ver que Iori no reaccionaba, Tao comenzó a refelxionar

"Oh por Dios, ¿Que he hecho? Maté a mi propio hijo. No puede ser" pero al rato, los pensamientos siniestros volvieron a su mente "Mejor así. Eso significa que mi estancia en la Tierra se prolongará. Solamente me queda una heredera."

Sin embargo, estas reflexiones no fueron más que meras ilusiones por parte del descendiente del clan Yagami. Cuando se estaba retirando, Iori volvió a incorporarse, pero ya su apariencia cambió. Tao sintió su presencia, pero al ver el estado en que su hijo se había incorporado, comenzó a tener miedo. El pequeño Iori presentaba una extraña compostura y una forma muy anormal a la de un ser humano. De golpe, el pequeño se abalanzó sobre su padre en un veloz movimiento y comenzó a apalearlo hasta que finalmente conseguiría darle muerte. De esa forma se cumplía la segunda parte de la maldición del clan Yagami, donde el padre moría a temprana edad. Asimismo, se revelaría una realidad que comenzaria a afectar a Iori a partir de ese momento, ya que esa sería la primer manifestación de su descendencia del demonio Orochi. Sería la primer manifestación, del "Disturbio en la Sangre".


	4. Los orígenes de Izzy - Capítulo 3

CAPITULO III - UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS

Iori continuaría fuera de sí un largo tiempo. En ese lapso (habiendo empezado a lanzar sus primeras flamas producto del entrenamiento de su padre), en su estado actual comenzaría a arrojar sus flamas púrpuras de manera desenfrenada, quemando por completo el dojo Yagami, con el cuerpo de su padre dentro. Su demencia lo llevaría a escapar hacia la aldea, donde comenzaría a atacar casas, completamente enloquecido, hasta que finalmente su estado cesaría y caería inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Al despertar de su estado de inconsciencia, Iori descubriría que estaba amarrado a una cama, completamente inmovilizado. En eso vio que una persona ingresó a su habitación y preguntó

- ¿Donde estoy?

- ¿Realmente no recuerdas donde estás? - repreguntó el hombre

- No... Sinceramente... No recuerdo nada. - respondió Iori completamente perdido.

- ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas las últimas cosas que has hecho? - volvió a inquirir el hombre.

- No... Solo recuerdo... Una fuerte discusión con mi padre, quien me terminó arrojando contra la pared, dándome un menudo golpe en la cabeza - respondió Iori tratando de recordar.

El anciano que lo retenía lo miraba con extrañeza. No comprendía cómo, de un momento para otro, ese pequeño que había llegado en un aparente estado de demencia pura, hoy se encontraba hablando con él como un niño normal. Algo muy extraño ocurría y el hombre no lo podía dilucidar.

- ¿Ahora donde estoy? - preguntó nuevamente Iori.

- Estas en mi casa. Protegido. Te encontré en a calle en estado de inconsciencia y te resguardé en mi casa.

- ¿Calle? ¿Casa? - preguntaba Iori sin entender - ¿Donde está mi padre? ¿Que hago fuera del dojo?

- Niño cálmate - pidió el hombre.

Iori se sacudió violentamente y rompió las amarras que lo retenían. Asustado salió a la calle y más aun fue su sorpresa al no saber donde se encontraba. Pero lo que más le asustaba, era la gente que lo veía como un bicho raro. Asustado, se echó a correr por el bosque, tratando de encontrar una respuesta, hasta que sin querer encontró el camino a su casa. Pero cuando llegó al dojo y lo descubrió completamente incendiado, cayó de rodillas sin entender nada. El sueño que había levantado su padre y que tanto le pregonara que iba a ser suyo, hoy se encontraba reducido a cenizas.

Por otra parte, Saisyu no confiaría en la misión que le encomendara su viejo rival de proteger a la niña, de las garras de Orochi. Desconfiaba que su presencia en el dojo Kusanagi, sea motivo de la irrupción del demonio dentro de su territorio, por lo que decidió ir en busqueda de ayuda por parte de una vieja amiga. Fue así como visitó a Yuri Mitsui, la guardiana del espejo sagrado e hija de la última descendiente de apellido Yata. Al igual que Saisyu, Mitsui se encargaba de enseñarle a sus hijas Maki y Chizuru Kagura, las artes místicas del espejo sagrado. Al ver llegar a su viejo amigo, Mitsui se alegró.

- ¡Saisyu-san! pero que grata sorpresa. ¿A que se debe tu llegada, después de tanto tiempo de ausencia? - preguntó Mitsui.

- Yuri-san, necesito de tu ayuda. - respondió Saisyu

- ¿Dime que necesitas? - repreguntó Mitsui

- Hace poco, he tenido un encuentro con Yagami, quien me ha encomendado una misión especial. Sin embargo, tengo temor de fracasar - respondió nuevamente el maestro de las flamas naranjas.

- Explícate mejor - pidió Mitsui - ¿Y que es lo que llevas entre brazos? - preguntó al ver que Saisyu llevaba un bulto en sus manos.

Saisyu comenzó a relatarle a Mitsui como fue su último encuentro con Tao y como fue que le encomendó la misión de cuidar de su pequeña hija recién nacida, ya que presentía que su final estaba cerca. Mitsui también se sorprendió de la historia de Saisyu, a la vez de evaluar la gravedad del caso de sostener a un descendiente del demonio Orochi entre ellos. Así fue que Mitsui accedió a ayudar a Saisyu, con quien combinó sus poderes para neutralizar el gen d Orochi, dentro de la niña, a fin de lograr ocultarla de la vista del monstruo. Asimismo, la jovencita sería instruída para utilizar sus flamas violetas por el bien de la humanidad, en lugar de causar el mal como comúnmente efectuaban los descendientes de su clan.

Los años pasaron y el pequeño Iori finalmente sería adoptado por el anciano que lo rescató de su estado de inconsciencia. Con el paso del tiempo, se convertiría en un muchacho habilidoso, inteligente y muy hábil para desarrollar actividades físicas. Sin embargo, el odio y la violencia inculcada por su padre, lo harían un ser promiscuo y desconfiado, que no aceptaba compañía alguna.

Por su parte, tras haber neutralizado el gen del demonio Orochi y con ayuda del espejo Yata, Saisyu y Mitsui conseguirían dar con el paradero de los abuelos de Izzy (padres de su madre Lien), en quienes confiaron el cuidado y crianza de la jovencita. Desconocedora total de sus orígenes, la pequeña Izzy vivió y creció en un hogar lleno de la felicidad y la alegría que le proporcionaban sus abuelos, además de ser una niña muy inteligente y habilidosa en varios sentidos de la vida.


	5. Los orígenes de Izzy - Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4 - UN GRAN TIEMPO DESPUÉS

Los años pasaron, conforme la situación se sucedía. Iori ya rozaba casi los 20 años y en su haber ya hubieron terribles batallas esotéricas, entre las que se destacaban las cruentas luchas contra los sirvientes del demonio Orochi y hasta el mismo demonio, contra el cual constantemente juraba vengarse por la maldición que acarreaba en sus venas y por la destrucción de su familia. El tiempo había pasado y se había convertido en un ser cada vez más cruel y solitario, más allá de abrazar la causa de mantener al demonio Orochi alejado de la faz de la tierra.

Al mismo tiempo, durante esos años había conseguido entablar una dura rivalidad con Kyo Kusanagi, su reverso contemporáneo del clan del sol y heredero de la custodia de la espada Kusanagi. Sin poco que ver con la tradición de la rivalidad de estos clanes, un tema de mujeres bastó para que Iori le declare la guerra a su oponente, sin saber que de esa forma le daría continuidad a una "tradición familiar".

Entre medio de los dos estaba Chizuru Kagura, la joven heredera del clan Yata, quien además de heredar el poder de sus ancestros mantenía sus días ocupados al frente de Kagura Enterprises, su gran emporio familiar. La presencia de Chizuru en las vidas de Iori y Kyo, imponía cierto equilibrio entre los egos de ambos rivales, a la vez de lograr que en más de una oportunidad se ayudasen mutuamente. Al mismo tiempo, ella era la única persona a la que Iori le permitía acceso en su vida, como así también, cierto grado de confianza.

Esto era lo que sucedía en cuanto a los jóvenes herederos de Los Tres Tesoros Sagrados del Japón. En paralelo a ellos, pero no muy lejos de South Town, una jovencita de rojizos cabellos desarrollaba alegremente su vida, totalmente ajena a su realidad. Ella era Izzy Yoshida, una jovencita de aproximadamente unos 15 años, que vivía con sus abuelos en una granja en las afueras de South Town, pero que desarrollaría su vida en la ciudad, asistiendo a una importante preparatoria. Su vida transcurría lejana a la realidad, ya que sus abuelos decidieron cambiar su nombre para protegerla, tal como lo habían prometido al hombre que la rescató de la muerte. Su familia había sido extrañamente desmantelada y sus abuelos no le contarían la verdad , hasta pasada una determinada edad.

En el colegio secundario, Izzy conseguiría trabar amistad con dos muchachas: Haruko Sakazaki (prima de Yuri y Ryo) y Denise Crimson (esta última, una creación de Chizuru a través del espejo Yata, gracias a sus vagos recuerdos de Ash, quien había desaparecido de la linea del tiempo). Las tres formarían un grupo muy simpático y unido.

Tras los extraños sucesos de las aventuras de Ash, solamente los tres integrantes del Three Sacred Treasures Team mantenían aun recuerdos de Ash, siendo que éste se había inmolado junto a su antepasado Saiki, provocando una gran paradoja en la linea de tiempo, haciendo que las crónicas de Ash en realidad, no sucedieran. A pesar de ello y debido a que sus poderes habían sido sustraidos, Iori y Chizuru recordarían vagamente a Ash, mientras que Kyo tambien lo haría, gracias a que Ash marcaría sus recuerdos de manera permanente. Con todo esto, Chizuru decide recrear la figura de Ash pero en forma femenina, proyectando sus recuerdos a través del espejo Yata. De esta forma, le daría vida a Denise y la tomaría a su cuidado, como una hermana adoptiva.

Mientras tanto, luego de haber recuperado sus poderes, Iori iniciaría una búsqueda, a fin de poder darle caza a Kyo y retarlo en un gran duelo final. Más allá de eso, mantendría sus actividades ociosas, practicando su gran pasión por la música, siendo un eximio guitarrista. Iori tocaba en una banda muy reconocida de South Town y esa noche tendría un importante recital para ofrecer junto a sus compañeros.

Lo que no sabía Iori, era que entre sus admiradores se encontraban tres amigas: Haruko, Denise e Izzy. Sí, la propia Izzy era una ferviente seguidora del grupo musical donde tocaba Iori e idolatraba permanentemente a aquel pelirrojo que ejecutaba los acordes de su instrumento con gran practicidad.

Esa tarde, Izzy, Haruko y Denise confluirían en la casa de la primera para ir al recital. La cita era en un importante anfiteatro de South Town y allí estaba Iori junto a sus compañeros. Los acordes de la Gibson Les Paul de Iori comenzaron a sonar haciendo que el público estalle en un fervor muy popular.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Como me encanta oir a este tío tocar! - exclamó Izzy.

- En verdad, su técnica al mando de la guitarra es formidable - comentó la prima del clan Sakazaki.

- Oigan, no le resten méritos al resto de la banda - dijo Denise - Realmente todos hacen muy bien su trabajo. ¡Vamos a bailar!

Y tras esta invitación, las tres amigas se dispusieron a celebrar esa gran noche. Sin lugar a dudas era una verdadera fiesta, movida por los rápidos compases ejecutados por el hábil Iori. La banda tocó ininterrumpidamente por dos horas, hasta que decidieron frenar para un refrigerio. Ese parate, sirvió también para que las chicas den una pasada por los baños para arreglarse. Sin embargo, algo muy especial estaba por ocurrir en ese momento, esa misma noche...


End file.
